


Red Roses, Tardis Blue- Wait, do I know you?!

by BloomingBenevolence



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Cannon compliant, Echoes of Clara Oswin Oswald, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBenevolence/pseuds/BloomingBenevolence
Summary: Rose Tyler meets the Carla Oswald (Echo Clara) in the last week of February 2005 at Henrik’s. She has to show her around and teach her how to be a shop lady.
Kudos: 5





	Red Roses, Tardis Blue- Wait, do I know you?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun and cannon compliant. It also ties into my other fic ‘The Doctor’s family’. The Doctor’s two loves and one of the best companions finally meet! 
> 
> Second Doctor who fic launches today due the triple celebration: Doctor Who day! And Michelle Gomez and Clara Oswin Oswald’s birthday!

Rose leaned against the counter, playing a pixel game on her flip phone. Every so often she surveyed the department store for any more customers. People who needed some clothing advice, needed to be guided around to different sections or rung up for their purchases.

But the day was quiet and it was low peak season. The day had been dwindling slowly and all she wanted to do was go home and plop down on her bed and nap.

Time was so weird, when she had fun it flew by. She jumped when she saw the manager approach her and stuffed her phone in her pocket.

“Tyler, this is Clara Oswald. She’s new here so it’s you duty to show her around. Can ya do that?”

“I- sure, Sir.” Rose said perfecting her posture and smiling. 

She turned to Clara. This brunette was beautiful! She had bangs that covered her forehead. She wore a red woollen dress paired with a scarf. And these intense brown eyes that just took all your attention. She had a wide head and this cute nose.

“Hello, I’m Rose Tyler and welcome to Henriks’! But you sorta knew that.”

“I’m Carla Oswald. Yes, it’s Carla not Clara. Nice to meet you.”

“Now I su’pose I should give ya a run down of the store. It’s quite easy to manage, you have to be polite to the customers and smile. 

Know about some fashion, they give us some magazines and things. But I love your outfit so you’d be a style icon yourself. You need to be able to help others match out outfits and accessories

There’s training sessions weekly for bout a month for new people, I wish it was there a back then. I’ll try and help out after my shift. Let’s go for fish and chips!” A golden sparkle in her eyes and a genuine megawatt smile.

“Kinda in the mood for Coffee.”

“How bout both”

“Fish and chips and coffee! Then you got a date!”Carla said. “When and where though? Also our meeting point.”

“I know an okay place. It’s not far from here. And today’s weather’s pleasant. I think we should meet in front of this store.Maybe in like two hours? Wait, I’ll call my boyfriend to cancel plans.”

“What! No, I don’t mean to impose!”

“It’s fine. He’s understanding.”

“He sounds sweet. And thank you!”

But-“

“I’ll pay!” They both said together and argued for a bit. “Not you!”

They’d split the bill.

“Wait, can I have your number? Just in case I need to contact you.” Carla said.

“No problem!”

Rose saw Carla walk around with the manager who just gave her a quick tour of the facility. They locked eyes over the racks a couple of times and before Carla left she waved at her.

Rose’s shift was finally done and she ran home to change. Rose wore a hot pink hoodie and black jeans with her hair in a ponytail. Her mother said something bout she wearing off her shoes if she kept running like that but she didn’t have time to talk. She went in the elevator Andrade her way to Henriks.

Carla stood in front of it clutching a bag. She was dressed in a light red dress.


End file.
